endlessoceanfandomcom-20200215-history
Cortica River Upstream
|Area = Cortica River Midstream |surfaceable = Yes |topdepth = 0 ft (0m) |maxdepth = 35 ft (10 m 67 cm) |cutscenea = The puzzle of King Amaru's Aqueduct is discussed and solved, opening the doors. |cutsceneb = The Cortica Slate - one of the Okeanos Tablets - is discovered. |cutscenec = A particularly angry spectacled caiman swims into the area, apparently summoned by the Song of Dragons. |GR = Accessible from coordinates C-1 in the Cortica River Midstream }}The Cortica River Upstream is an area in the Cortica River in . It houses a set of mysterious ruins (making it the second location in the game to do so), but these are only accessible after the player completes an ancient puzzle. In-Game Description "The Cortica River is stagnant and sedimented, but it gradually clears as you move upriver. There you can find Spirit Falls, whose impressive curtain of cascading water assures you it is no illusion. Although the water above the falls is murky, the water in the basin below is crystal clear. There is a local legend that says spirits live in the waterfall, ad that if you go fishing while they sing, you are guaranteed a great catch." Landmarks To River Midstream This small area, rather sparse in nature, is home to bicudas and serves as the passage from the Upstream section of the Cortica River back to its Midstream section. It has a counterpart in the Cortica River Midstream, known as To River Upstream. Spirit Falls The waterfall that cascades over the entrance to the ruins. A round basin sits beneath it, home to a large Piraiba Catfish and later, a rare variation of it. King Amaru's Aqueduct The passageway that connects Spirit Falls to Twilight Temple. Before the player can pass through it, they must solve a puzzle involving a pair of frog statues that flank the entrance. Twilight Temple The large cavernous area locked behind the doors of King Amaru's Aqueduct, home to a pod of Amazon river dolphins and - once he's been summoned - a mysterious and potentially ancient creature. Sacrificial Well A circular stone well located at the center of the Twilight Temple cavern. Sacred Chamber The Sacred Chamber is the room found in the back of the Twilight Temple, populated entirely by dorados (the only place they can be found in the game). It is where one of the Okeanos Tablets - the Cortica Slate - is found. King Gigide is seen exiting this room when the player first encounters him. Forge Ruins The Forge Ruins area is located in the Twilight Temple cavern. There is nothing to see here other than a wide, low cave - no life populates the area. Its barren nature suggests that it was accidentally left unfinished. Gallery To River Midstream (facing downstream).png|To River Midstream. Spirit Falls (Underwater, Raining).png|Spirit Falls. King Amaru's Aqueduct (Entrance 1).png|The entrance into King Amaru's Aqueduct as seen from Spirit Falls. King Amaru's Aqueduct (Interior 4).png|The inside of the Aqueduct. Twilight Temple.png|Twilight Temple. Sacrificial Well.png|The Sacrificial Well. Sacred Chamber (Entrance 1).png|The entrance to the Sacred Chamber. Sacred Chamber (Interior).png|The interior of the Sacred Chamber. Forge Ruins 1.png|The Forge Ruins. Category:Cortica River Category:Locations Category:Locations in Blue World